La cena
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Sin saberlo, Danny es incluido en los planes de Lanni Kalakaua, para traer de vuelta a su hijo a la isla. A ella no le molestaría tener al haole como yerno. Steve no está muy de acuerdo. No menores de 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: La cena**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es una serie perteneciente a la CBS Television Studios, y a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

En fin, enjoy the story please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

Aquello tenía un cierto aire de deja vu para ser sinceros.

Solo faltaba el partido de fútbol americano y la expresión de un Steve casi aterrado ante la idea de conocer a Grace.

Y es que ese día tenía la tarde libre, y había decidido pasarlo con sus dos adorados retoños en el Mercado Internacional con la sana intención de pasar el rato mirando alrededor, y adquirir de paso algún que otro artículo que tanto Grace como Charlie necesitasen o simplemente deseasen, y estuviese dentro de su presupuesto; para luego llevarlos a casa para su fin de semana juntos.

Y en eso estaba, sin molestar a nadie, cuando estos sujetos armados aparecieron de la nada y la multitud, hasta el momento relativamente tranquila, entró en pánico.

Danny miró alrededor.

Él solo, con su niña de 12 y su pequeño, aún frágil, de apenas 4 años. Un pequeño al que recién le daban la oportunidad de conocer.

Los acercó a él por medio de sus manos y los sintió apretarse aún más a sus lados. Gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a mirar alrededor.

Por fin divisó a un par de mujeres nativas de edad bastante avanzada una, y entre los 50 y 60 la otra; quienes andaban con dos niños de aproximadamente la edad de Grace, y a quienes a pesar de la situación se las veía guardar la calma.

¡Perfecto!

\- Vamos niños.- dijo con prontitud acercándose a las damas, y en un acto que le trajo aquella sensación de deja vu, se presentó, mostró su placa y suplicó que por favor le cuidasen a sus hijos. Besó la cabeza de cada retoño y procedió a ir tras los sospechosos, pre-promesa de volver lo antes posible y de que todo iba a salir bien.

Y esa era una promesa de Danno 100% garantizada.

Después de eso, fue lo de siempre por así decirlo.

La persecución, los disparos que de suerte no le dieron, tirarse contra uno de los sospechosos y finalmente la aparición de rostros conocidos como los del sargento Lukela y sus muchachos.

\- ¡Detective Williams!- fue el saludo sorprendido del policía.

El aludido solo hizo un saludo con la mano mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, luego de que por fin los oficiales se llevaron al sospechoso.

Un suspiro.

\- ¿Y el comandante McGarrett?- preguntó Duke tras un momento, permitiendo al de New Jersey recuperarse otro tanto más.

\- Quien sabe. Salimos temprano hoy y yo tenía que recoger a mis niños... ¡Ah, mis hijos!- recordó entonces, y sin perder un segundo más fue en dirección a donde los había dejado.

De suerte, los encontró en el mismo lugar, hablando de manera animada con las damas y los niños.

Danny suspiró aliviado.

Y Grace fue la primera en notar su presencia y la de Lukela.

\- ¡Danno! ¡Tío Duke!- saludó emocionada.

El rubio no se contuvo a la hora de abrazar y besar a sus hijos, en especial al menor. Y Grace abrazó sin reparos al sargento, quien luego de aquello y de saludar al niñito tímido escondido entre los brazos del detective, complementó con un.

\- Señoras Kalakaua, me alegra ver que están todos bien.

\- ¿Kalakaua?- preguntó Danny un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¡Danno! ¡Son la tía y la abuelita de tía Kono! ¡Las conocimos en su boda!

Y efectivamente, Danny recordó.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto, cierto. Lo siento. Cuando las ví no las reconocí, y no tuve tiempo de pensarlo mucho debido a la situación.

La menor de las mujeres, Lanni Kalakaua, sonrió ante aquello.

\- Descuide detective. La verdad es que hasta que usted mostró su placa, tampoco lo relacionamos con el compañero _haole_ de mi sobrina; y después de eso no hubo mucho tiempo para hablar ¿Cierto?

Danny asintió algo sonrojado, pero con una continua sonrisa en los labios.

\- En ese caso, me alegra saber que no ofendí a nadie ¿Están todos bien?

\- Perfectamente.- contestó la dama.

Charlie, quien durante el intercambio de palabras había pedido que lo dejasen en el suelo, decidió dejarse notar entonces.

\- ¿Ya vamos a casa, Danno?- preguntó con una voz adorablemente infantil.

Danny lo miró, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y le sonrió.

\- ¿Ya quieres ir a casa, tigre?- Charlie asintió- Pues bien, te diré lo que vamos a hacer ¿Ves al sargento Lukela aquí a mi lado?- el hombre saludó al niño con una mano, Charlie volvió a asentir- Perfecto, que niño tan perceptivo. El sargento Lukela es amigo de Danno, y me va a hacer el favor de tomar mi declaración ahora para que podamos ir pronto a casa ¿Te parece?

Charlie parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué es deca-ración...?

Fue Grace la que intervino entonces, con toda la sabiduría de ser una hija de policía de 12 años de edad.

\- Declaración. Es cuando tienes que contarle a la policía todo lo sucedido, para que después los malos no se escapen ¿Verdad, Danno?

Danny hizo una mueca impresionada.

\- ¡Pero miren eso! ¡Mi hija es un genio!- volteó hacia Duke- ¿Verdad que es un genio?- volvió su atención a Grace- Por supuesto que lo es. La monito más inteligente del lugar.

Grace sonrió de manera orgullosa, y por un momento Danny respiró profundo, viendo como su niña cambiaba cada día más e iba camino a ser esta sorprendente mujer que lo llenaba de orgullo y aterraba por partes iguales.

Al final Danny y los niños se despidieron de miembros de la familia Kalakaua y la declaración del detective fue tomada rápidamente y al detalle; con lo cual pudo ir con los niños a casa relativamente temprano, previa promesa de ir a casa del tío Steve al día siguiente.

Danny no se pudo negar.

En cuanto al sargento Lukela, éste regresó al lado de la familia Kalakaua, quienes aún se encontraban en el lugar luego de haber dado sus declaraciones respectivas.

\- ¿Todo en orden, señoras?- preguntó el policía con un poco de curiosidad por verlas aún allí.

Fue entonces que Lanni Kalakaua tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme del detective William, Duke? La verdad es que no interactuamos mucho durante la boda de mi sobrina, y además de las quejas iniciales de la familia por la presencia de un detective_ haole_ en DPH años atrás, no es mucho lo que sé y tengo curiosidad.

Duke suspiró de manera algo cansina.

\- Pues la verdad, todo el asunto del _haole_ hizo que casi nadie viese el buen elemento que habíamos ganado. Pero la pérdida del DPH fue la ganancia de Cinco-0 y de Oahu, y supongo que eso es lo que importa.- el sargento miró hacia donde el rubio y sus hijos se habían marchado- Meka Hanamoa fue el único que se molestó en siquiera interactuar con el sujeto. Seis meses y nadie excepto Meka supo siquiera el motivo del traslado de Williams: Poder ver a su hija ¡Solo un hombre con el corazón bien puesto deja su trabajo, familia... su hogar, para poder seguir estando en la vida de su niña! Y Danny Williams es ese hombre, y me alegra saberlo por lo menos ahora. Así como poder llamarlo mi amigo.- dijo el sazonado oficial casi con orgullo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron sorprendidas ¡Ningún elemento del clan Kalakaua perteneciente al departamento de policía de Honolulú había dicho algo como eso!

Finalmente Lanni se despidió de Duke Lukela y enrrumbó con camino a su hogar.

Eso sí, cierta idea se estaba formando en su cabeza.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**10 días después**

Un lunes por la mañana encontró al equipo de Cinco-0 sin mucho que hacer más allá de ponerse al día con el papeleo, el cual por cierto andaba algo atrasado.

Danny, Chin y Lou sin duda estaban en eso. Steve y Kono también, pero con menos rapidez y más gruñidos.

Pero era parte del trabajo.

Así que cuando cierta figura conocida po Kono llegó de improviso, fue completamente bien recibida por el elemento femenino del equipo, quien andaba regresando a su oficina con una taza de café.

\- ¡Tía Lanni! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa enorme y fue directo a abrazar a su sobrina.

\- ¿Es que acaso una ya no puede venir a visitar a la familia?- preguntó ésta con una ceja alzada.

Sin embargo Kono se salvó de responder, pues la conmoción había sacado al resto del equipo de sus respectivas oficinas, quienes estaban más que dispuestos a dejar el papeleo de lado a la primera oportunidad.

\- ¡Tía!- fue el saludo sorprendido de Chin Ho Kelly, que fue pronto seguido de un.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- por parte del intrépido líder del equipo, y un acercamiento un tanto más diplomático de parte de los nativos de New Jersey y Chicago.

La mujer miró a los presentes de una forma alegre.

\- ¡Oh, nada importante comandante! Simplemente vine a recordarle a mi sobrina que tanto ella como su esposo están invitados a la cena familiar de éste sábado, y que esperaba que esta vez si viniese. Ha faltado a algunas durante los últimos años. Todo por trabajo, estoy segura. Pero esperaba que ahora que no solo se trata de ella, hiciese el esfuerzo de asistir.

\- ¡Oh!- fue la respuesta algo incómoda de Kono, quien cruzó miradas con Chin, el cual solo alzó las cejas.

Y es que era bien sabido tanto por la tía como por el resto de la familia, que el trabajo no tenía nada que ver con esas faltas, sino más bien la lealtad de la mujer hacia su primo.

Mientras, la tía sin perder siquiera un respiro, volteó hacia el mencionado primo/sobrino y seria exclamó.

\- Y lo mismo va para ti, Chin Ho Kelly. Ya va siendo hora de que te dejes ver de nuevo.

El aludido alzó aún más las cejas, al tiempo que un ligero calor subía por sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir como un niño regañado de la nada.

\- Eh... yo... S-sí, tía.

La mujer asintió satisfecha, y volteó una vez más, esta vez hacia cierto rubio detective.

\- ¡Detective Williams! Un placer verlo de nuevo ¿Cómo estás sus niños? Espero que lo sucedido el otro día no los haya afectado demasiado, en especial a su _keiki_ más pequeño.- saludó tomando las manos del hombre entre las suyas.

Danny esbozó una de esas sonrisas de 200 watts que lo iluminaban todo, al tiempo que el resto miraba la interacción entre ambos con absoluta sorpresa.

\- El placer de verla de nuevo, señora Kalakaua, es todo mio. Y no se preocupe por esos dos, que están perfectamente. Por desgracia, no es la primera experiencia de ese tipo para mi hija, pero entre ella y usted hicieron que mi niño ni siquiera sintiese lo sucedido, así que gracias por eso.- expresó con un último apretón de manos antes de dejar ir a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿De qué hablan, Danny?- preguntó un confundido McGarrett.

El rubio miró a su compañero.

\- Pues, nada importante. Un grupo de pandilleros trataron de realizar un atraco al aire libre en el Mercado Internacional el día que fui con los niños. Y la dama aquí presente fue lo suficientemente amable para cuidarlos por mí, mientras ayudaba a solucionar la situación.

El resto de los presentes reaccionó con '¡Oh!' y '¡Aaaaahhh!', recordando algo de la situación, aunque ninguno se había enterado de la participación del rubio.

Por supuesto, para el SEAL la explicación no fue suficiente, pues mirando casi ofendido a Danny, preguntó.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste?!

Danny lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Llamarte? ¿Y para que, exactamente Steven, tenía que llamarte? No se trató de algo grande, y Duke y varios oficiales del DPH llegaron bastante rápido. Además, aunque lo pongas en duda, estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones gracias al vasto entrenamiento policial que he recibido, y puedo sopesar las situaciones en las que me veo involucrado. Y sucede que llamarte y esperar a que llegases, en plena hora punta, un día viernes por la tarde, hasta el lugar de los hechos, no era la mejor de las opciones.

Steve gruñó ante la respuesta, bufó, hizo morritos y desvió la mirada.

Danny rodó los ojos. Steve se comportaba cada vez peor.

Lanni Kalakaua intervino entonces.

\- Espero no haberlo metido en problemas con mi comentario, detective.

Danny volvió a sonreírle afable a la mujer.

\- En lo absoluto. Es solo que nuestro líder aquí presente tiende a olvidar que no es el único capaz de realizar el trabajo de campo dentro del equipo.

Otro bufido más por parte del mencionado, y algunas risillas por parte del resto.

\- En ese caso, quedo más tranquila. Además, para agradecerle, quisiera saber si usted y sus niños están disponibles para este fin de semana. A pesar de que usted diga lo contrario, la situación no fue tan simple y tanto mi madre como mis sobrinos y yo estamos agradecidos de su presencia ese día. Sería un honor si aceptase asistir a la cena familiar, podría ir con mis sobrinos y el esposo de Kono.

Danny la miró por un momento sorprendido.

\- ¡Pues vaya!... Er... Gracias. Y no, no tenía ningún plan en específico, pero...

\- ¡Perfecto!- la mujer miró a los otros miembros del equipo- Por supuesto el resto de sus compañeros también está invitado.

Lou declinó la oferta. Él ya tenía planes con su familia.

Steve ni aceptó ni rechazó del todo.

Y los primos, bueno; ellos se despidieron de la tía y luego se fueron a refugiar a la oficina de Chin.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó la ex novata.

Chin solo atinó a negar con un aire de preocupación.

\- No tengo la más mínima idea,_ cuz. _Pero sea lo que sea, dudo que podamos hacer algo al respecto. Es Lanni Kalakaua de quien estamos hablando.

\- ¡Urgh!... Esto suena a problemas.

\- Y será mejor estar allí en ese caso.- convino el nativo hawaiiano a las palabras de la mujer.

Y Steve McGarrett, quien se había acercado a la oficina de Chin tras verlos entrar con la idea de hablar con ellos sobre un viejo caso que había estado revisando, apretó la quijada y decidió finalmente aceptar la invitación, preguntándose si la preocupación de los primos estaba justificada o no.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Para ser sinceros, las conjeturas de los primos sobre las motivaciones de su tía no estaban para nada erradas.

A los pocos días de los sucesos en el Mercado Internacional, Lanni Kalakaua decidió reunir a las mujeres de la familia (bueno... a las que importaban, las mayores, las que realmente tenían poder; cabe resaltar) y exponer la información obtenida sobre el detective haole.

Tal y como lo imaginó, las opiniones tras exponer lo aprendido estuvieron 100% con ella.

En ningún momento ni uno solo de los esposos, hermanos, primos, hijos, nietos, sobrinos o resto de los integrantes de la familia que pertenecían al departamento de policía de Honolulú habían hecho comentario positivo alguno sobre el detective haole llegado 5 años atrás al recinto. Al contrario, habían despotricado contra él y mostrado lástima hacia Hanamoa por ser el pobre infeliz designado como su compañero.

'Es arisco' dijeron algunos. 'Un_ haole_ sin pizca de respeto', 'Un invasor', 'Un ladrón que vino a quitarle el puesto a uno de los nuestros', 'Un indeseable'.

En ningún momento hablaron sobre el padre que lo dejó todo por seguir a su hija, o el excelente detective con más experiencia en su haber que hombres que casi le doblaban la edad en el recinto.

¡Y el bulling recibido por su manera de vestir! Eso fue lo que sacó los bufidos más indignados.

¡Padres y esposos de muchas de las presentes vistieron traje y corbata en su tiempo como detectives del departamento allá en los 60's y 70's! Ya iban a escuchar esos mocosos insolentes.

Y fue aún peor cuando Lanni le solicitó a su prima Ele que buscase la información sobre el detective de su época anterior a Hawaii.

¡87 casos resueltos en New Jersey! Y no eran casos menores, sino que incluían la captura de jefes de mafias y situaciones de alto calibre ¡Aquella había sido una carrera que tranquilamente lo hubiese llevado a ser capitán de su recinto!

\- ¿Y a qué viene todo esto, Lanni?- preguntó Ele a su prima tras cerrar la página de internet del departamento. Beneficios de trabajar en el área de recursos humanos.

La aludida sonrió.

\- A que acabo de encontrar el método para traer a mi Keoni de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿El _haole_? ¿Es gay?- preguntó sin pena alguna Lailani, otra prima.

\- He estado averiguando. Divorciado, 2 hijos... y un lustro de ser relacionado con el Comandante Steve McGarrett, líder de Cinco-0; así que me arriesgo a decir que por lo menos es bisexual. Y bastante lindo.

Las mujeres alrededor miraron las fotos en la pantalla del ordenador y asintieron.

\- No tanto como uno de los nuestros, pero tiene encanto.- aprobó una de las ancianas.

\- Mamá, es 100% del gusto de Keoni.- respondió Ele, tras lo cual miró a su prima- Y es policía. Un buen policía. Cuenta conmigo ¿Cuál es el plan?

Lanni sonrió.

\- Keoni viene de visita la próxima semana. Estaba pensando en la cena familiar.

\- ¿Invitarás al _haole_?

\- Y a sus adorables keikis. Uno de ellos estuvo enfermo hasta hace poco, y mi hijo el pediatra estará sobre el niño de inmediato, preocupado. Y el haole es encantador, con una de esas sonrisas que te hacen sonreír también. No entiendo cómo sigue soltero.

\- Se va a armar la grande.- sonrió otra de las primas.

\- Que se atreva a decir algo cualquiera de los hombres o de los jóvenes, y verán quienes mandan en esta familia.- intervino por primera vez la matriarca del clan, y madre de Lanni.

Lanni tomó aire. Se tornó seria.

\- También quiero que Chin Ho Kelly asista. Después de todo lo sucedido, de lo descubierto... Es hora que vuelva a casa también.

Las demás copiaron el aire de seriedad.

\- Es hora de que vuelva.- convino una.

\- Es hora de que vuelva.- aceptó otra.

Y las demás le siguieron.

Lanni se sintió satisfecha. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Finalmente el día sábado llegó y afortunadamente ningún caso los atrapó, por lo que los Cinco-0 comprometidos a asistir, más la adición de los niños Williams y de Adam Noshimuri, se encontraban en la puerta del hogar de Lanni Kalakaua a las 6 de la tarde en punto, donde fueron recibidos por un rostro que los primos no veían desde hacía ya unos cuantos años.

El hombre estaba a la mitad de los 30, alto, delgado y de rostro afable.

\- ¡Primo Keoni!- prácticamente gritó Kono mientras abrazaba al mencionado- ¡¿Cuándo volviste?! ¡¿Cuánto te quedas?!

\- Hola a ti también prima ¡Pero mira que grande que estás! Y para responder el interrogatorio antes de que me arrestes, llegué el jueves y me quedo 2 semanas.- volteó el rostro- ¡Primo Chin Ho! Realmente viniste, _cuz _¡Qué gusto verte!

\- Igualmente.- respondió el otro mientras sustituía a Kono y abrazaba a su primo- Te ves bien.

Y el hombre sonrió ante aquello.

\- Pues según mamá, estoy pálido y demacrado. New York me hace mal y mil cosas más ¡Pero pasen! ¿Y quién de estos caballeros es el afortunado que ganó la mano de mi prima?

Kono sonrió mientras ingresaba a la casa.

\- Keoni, te presento a mi esposo Adam Noshimuri. Adam, mi primo Keoni Kalakaua. Pediatra.

Ambos hombres estrecharon las manos. Kono continuó.

\- ¿Y no sé si recuerdas a Steve?

\- ¿Steve McGarrett? ¡_Brah_! ¡Siglos sin verte!- el hombre abrazó efusivamente a Steve, quien de pronto estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Y finalmente, aunque no por ello menos importante, este es nuestro compañero el detective Danny Williams, y estos dos son sus hijos, Grace y Charlie.

Y allí fue que las cosas hicieron click en las cabezas de Kono y Chin, al ver el brillo en los ojos de Keoni al estrechar la mano de Danny y darle un buen vistazo de pies a cabeza.

¡Oh, cielos! La tía Lanni sí que se había excedido esta vez.

Y hablando del diablo.

\- ¡Oh, llegaron! Pero pasen, pasen. Todos están en el lanai,

Kono intercambió una mirada conocedora con Chin y ambo siguieron a la tía, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

Fue sin duda un inicio interesante, con algunos abiertamente gruñéndole a Danny y Steve, mientras que otro buen número los saludaba con entusiasmo, pues Cinco-0 había ganado sin duda alguna un nombre propio desde su creación años atrás.

Y gratamente para Chin, muchos se acercaron no solo a Kono y Adam, sino también a él, haciéndolo sentir nuevamente bienvenido.

Pero la cereza del pastel fueron los obvios intentos, de más de una de las mujeres del grupo principal del clan Kalakaua, de juntar de manera bastante desvergonzada al haole rubio con Keoni, tanto así que hasta McGarrett se dio cuenta. Y no se mostraba feliz en lo absoluto.

La cena resultó darse estilo barbacoa, en el amplio lanai de la casa. Y sin importar como, Danny y Keoni parecían siempre terminar uno al lado del otro, a pesar de que no existía un orden específico para sentarse.

¿Y Danny?

Pues además de vigilar que sus hijos estuviesen a la vista, no parecía incómodo en lo absoluto.

Kono y Chin se enviaban miradas preocupadas entre los dos, y con dirección a Steve, quien prácticamente y había comenzado a echar fuego por la boca.

Y es que Danny parecía estar pasándola de maravilla, y entre risa y risa parecía haber hecho click con Keoni de manera indudable.

Lanni Kalakaua estaba casi que bailaba de emoción.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**DPH:** Departamento de policía de Honolulú

**Notas de la autora:**

Y he aquí otro pequeño fic de esta pareja. Y muchas ideas más aún se agolpan en mi mente. El segundo y último capítulo casi está concluido, así que no voy a tardar mucho en subirlo.

Como dije en algún otro fic, soy una Dannolover, así que siempre voy a ser parcial al de Jersey. Y espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, ponen kudos, likes, favoritos y demás. Son un amor.

Nos leemos pronto.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: La cena**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es una serie perteneciente a la CBS Television Studios, y a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

En fin, enjoy the story please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo II**

\- ¡Es en serio! No había estado en una reunión familiar donde tratasen de juntarme con alguien desde que dejé la adolescencia.

El nativo hawaiano rió un tanto avergonzado ante aquella palabras, pero lo hizo de buen talante puesto que el rubio no se lo estaba tomando a mal.

\- ¡De verdad lo siento!... Aunque ¿Quiere decir que tengo opción de salir contigo?- preguntó con un toque de coquetería.

Danny sonrió de lado.

\- La tendrías si eso fuese realmente una opción. Pero babe, siento en mis huesos que no es así. Y mis huesos son de detective, sé que no estoy equivocado.

Keoni sonrió de manera casi infantil.

\- Pues tus huesos de detective están en lo cierto. Y no porque no seas mi tipo, porque lo eres al 100%... Pero dudo que mi prometido vaya a estar de acuerdo.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡La gran P! ¿Y me arriesgo a decir que tu madre aún no sabe nada?

La cabeza del pediatra cayó para adelante de golpe, el mentón chocando contra el pecho y un lastimero sonido saliendo de lo profundo de su garganta.

\- Nooo...- casi gimió y miró a Danny- La idea era venir y dar la noticia; pero ni bien llegué, comencé a ser bombardeado con información sobre este atractivo detective haole y '¿Sabías que vendrá a la cena familiar, Keoni? Tal vez deberías de conocerlo y seguro y congenian rápido'. Y supe que no iba a ser tan fácil.

\- Mis más sinceras condolencias.- Danny le dio otro trago a su bebida- ¿Y para cuando el gran día?

\- Para dentro de 3 meses.

\- ¡Oye! Eso es casi ahora.

El otro asintió y luego de un momento de pensarlo, preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Danny alzó las cejas sorprendido.

\- No es como si fuese a poder mostrar sus fotos a cualquiera. En estos momentos todos están del lado de mamá, quien va a dar el grito al cielo y le va a ver mil defectos... y luego me matará cuando se entere que llevamos 4 años juntos.

\- ¡Ouch! Espero realmente que el tipo valga la pena ¿Y a qué se dedica?

\- Abogado.

\- ¡Aléjate Satanás!- exclamó entonces el rubio de manera juguetona- Aún me quedan las marcas de donde los abogados de mi ex terminaron de sacar las últimas tiras de piel de mi cuerpo. Todos son unos demonios.

\- ¡No es cierto! James es el hombre más tierno del mundo.

Danny rodó los ojos.

\- Te tiene hechizado. Ya, ya... Muéstrame las fotos antes de que me arrepienta.

Keoni miró discretamente hacia ambos lados antes de sacar el móvil y entrar rápidamente a la galería de fotos, donde escogió un folder y de pronto Danny entendió porqué la madre del hombre a su lado lo escogió como futuro yerno ¡Era como ver a su gemelo perdido!

Rubio, ojos claros y de baja estatura, con una sonrisa sincera y la mirada más enamorada que Danny hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

\- No puedo negar que tienes buen gusto... Ni tú que tienes ese buen gusto bien marcado en un tipo físico en particular.

Keoni volvió a sonreír juguetón.

Entonces, de pronto una de sus tías se acercó y puso la pantalla del móvil contra su pecho.

\- ¡Ven! Vamos a un lugar menos concurrido ¡Espera a que veas las fotos de James con nuestro perro! Son mis favoritas.

Danny solo sonrió ante la emoción mostrada por el hombre, y se dejó llevar.

Al otro lado del _lana_i, Kono le preguntó a Chin casi con resignación.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que comenzar a llamar a Danny primo?

Chin se encogió de hombros. La verdad no tenía ni idea.

Y al otro extremo, a Steve casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas oculares al ver aquello, y positivamente se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando escuchó a una de las ancianas preguntarle a otra si ya comenzaban a preparar la boda.

¡En ese mismo instante iba a aclarar ese entuerto!

Sin embargo, de pronto se vio interrumpido por una de las tías de sus compañeros, y se tardó varios minutos en deshacerse de ella.

Pero de pronto era abordado por otra. Y luego por otra.

Esto iba a tomarle más tiempo del esperado.

-.-.-.-.-

Danny terminó de ver las fotos con un suspiro.

Había reconocido lo enamorada que estaba la pareja con tan solo unas pocas fotos, y realmente le alegraba ver la felicidad del otro hombre y todo. Aunque igual no pudo evitar ese pequeño toque de sana envidia.

\- Te diría que fueses más hombre y se lo contases todo a tu madre y tu familiia, pero como hijo de una igualmente dulce y terrorífica madre tal y como tú, solo puedo desearte la suerte suficiente para que salgas vivo de ésta y llegues en una pieza al registro civil.- expresó el rubio moviendo las manos, y milagrosamente no botando lo poco que quedaba en su vaso.

Keoni rió con ganas.

\- Lo juro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que volví a la isla. Eeerr... ¿Te importa si te uso como tabla salvavidas durante mi estadía? Te pagaré con café, malasadas y los cocopuffs de Liliha's que tanto dices amar.

\- ¿Café, malasadas y cocopuffs? Hombre, tú si que sabes cómo cortejar a un chico.- el rubio rió un poco, le dio un último trago a la bebida y se arrimó conspirador contra Keoni- Entonces cuenta ¿Cuál es el plan para la Luna de miel?

Keoni se sonrojó por completo y en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado por otro además de Danny, comenzó a susurrarle los planes que habían hecho él y James a su nuevo amigo.

Ninguno de los dos notó al hombre que se había quedado de una pieza tras haber escuchado tan solo un par de frases, y que retrocedía ahora con el corazón en la mano.

¿Cortejar? ¿Luna de miel?

¡¿Qué demonios Danno?!

Luego de eso, Steve se mantuvo alejado en un rincón, mirando con ojos de cachorro apaleado al rubio y al isleño reír con ganas una y otra vez a la lejanía.

Un par de horas después, el grupo de Cinco-0 se despedía de la familia Kalakaua y se dispersaba cada quien por su lado.

Algunos en mejor estado que otros, eso sí.

Ni bien llegó a casa, Steve McGarrett tuvo que contenerse para no destrozar el lugar ni entrar en pánico.

La sola idea de que Danny y Keoni pudiesen tener algo...

Keoni vivía en New York ¿Quería decir que Danny se iría al continente?

¡No!... No...

Los niños estaban en la isla, Danny no se alejaría de ellos.

¿O si?

Tuvo que respirar profundo. La sola idea lo sofocaba... ¡Y con alguien que acababa de conocer! ¡Un hombre!

Lo cual no parecía ser un problema para el rubio detective.

¿Sería el motivo por el cual Danny nunca hizo tanto barullo ante los comentarios sobre ellos?

La cabeza del SEAL era un lío.

Decidió dejar aquello para el día siguiente, enfriarse un poco esa noche y luego resolver el problema mañana domingo.

Danny Williams era una parte fundamental de Cinco-0, así como lo era de su vida ¡No lo podía perder!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente Steve se vistió casual con sus usuales pantalones cargo y una camiseta vieja de la Marina, y poniéndose al volante de su camioneta enfiló al hogar Williams.

Y el ser recibido con franca sorpresa no solo por el padre, sino también por los hijos, lo hizo sentir un tanto... bastante culpable, sobre todo ante el comentario casual de Grace de que últimamente el tío Steve no los visitaba tanto como antes y que lo habían extrañado.

Steve se tragó la culpa, esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a pasar el domingo con la pequeña familia; tal y como reconoció para sí mismo, hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía.

La verdad era que tras la boda de Kono y la partida de Catherine, se había alejado; y no estaba muy seguro si aquello había sido consciente o inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho.

Le prometió a Grace estar a tiempo en su siguiente visita a su padre para ir a correr juntos, y luego se tiró de panza al suelo para colorear con el pequeño Charlie; todo mientras que Danno y Grace preparaban el almuerzo.

¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido alejarse de aquello?!

Ya se regañaría a sí mismo con mayor precisión luego, y también luego ya hablaría con Danny. Por el momento tenía un paisaje que colorear.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa misma noche, ya en casa, recordaría que nunca habló con Danny y se pateó a sí mismo un poco, prometiéndose hablar luego con su gruñón compañero.

Sim embargo, cuando lo despertaron a las 03:23 horas de la mañana debido a un cuerpo encontrado en una playa de la Costa Norte por unos pescadores, todo el asunto fue suprimido en su cabeza en favor de resolver el nuevo caso entre sus manos.

Aunque hubo momentos en los cuales estuvo a punto de autopatearse de nuevo, como cuando determino como iban los grupos, colocándose a sí mismo con Danny, causando extrañeza no solo en el nombrado sino en el resto del equipo. Notando así de pronto que, efectivamente, había estado haciendo equipo con el de New Jersey cada vez con menor frecuencia.

Pero era hora de enfocarse en el caso. Luego, se prometió, lo aclararía todo con Danno.

Excepto que el caso los dejó exhaustos, y luego cada quien estuvo metido en el papeleo del informe y... y...

Y de pronto Keoni estaba en el cuartel del Palacio Iolani, y Steve vio con aprehensión como el primo de Kono y Chin saludaba a los mencionados, y luego le entregaba a Danny una bolsa de malasadas; y con apenas un par de palabras hacía que Danny se despidiese para ir a almorzar junto a él, y... y...

_¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS KEONI SE ATREVÍA A LLEVARSE A SU DANNO?!_ pensó Steve con furia.

Solo para luego sujetarse fuertemente de una de las esquinas de la tecno-mesa de Chin y evitar que todos los viesen caer al suelo debido a que sus piernas de pronto se sentían como gelatina.

¿_SU _Danno? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

\- Steve,_ brah_ ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálido.- la voz de Chin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Yo... eh... Sí. Yo... Tengo que ir a terminar mi informe.- dijo con voz algo insegura.

Y prácticamente corrió a su oficina a esconderse.

Y es que se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía un gran problema.

Muy, MUY grande.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny suspiró mientras escuchaba a Keoni hablar de su pareja con total adoración, sobre cuando el hombre los inscribió a ambos en un evento de día de Pascuas para el pabellón de niños quemados del hospital donde Keoni hizo sus prácticas y se conocieron, y como James terminó vestido de Conejo de Pascuas, para deleite de todos los pequeños y del mismo Keoni.

\- ¿Te aburro?- preguntó Keoni algo avergonzado de pronto.

\- ¿Hmmm? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Es solo que debo de admitir, realmente siento algo de envidia al escucharte.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto? Es Steve ¿Cierto?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Steve? No, no...

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No te avergüences tratando de negarlo, porque si bien soy casi siempre yo el que habla sobre lo que Jim hizo y no hizo; cuando tu abres la boca, es Steve esto, el Neandertal lo otro... Así que...

Danny frotó los labios uno contra el otro un par de veces, antes de morderse el inferior y ladear ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Esta bien. Está bien... Sí, digamos que es Steve.- Danny suspiró- No es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto ¿De acuerdo?

\- Soy todo oídos ¿Qué dices a eso?

Danny miró a su interlocutor de manera evaluativa.

\- Tal vez... Tal vez en algún momento me pareció que pudo haber algo ¿Está bien?. Pero... No sé. Durante la boda de Kono... su ex volvió, y él... le compró un anillo ¿Sabes? Y me dije, si eso lo hace feliz, entonces está bien. Lo apoyaré al 100%.- Danny volvió a suspirar- pero luego ella se fue, así de simple. Y él... me alejó.- Danny reprimió un sollozo- De todos, me alejó a mí. Solo a mí. Y eso dolió... Aún duele.

Keoni le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Lo siento.

Danny asintió.

\- Sí. Yo también lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y no sé, parece que por lo menos estamos volviendo al punto inicial otra vez, aunque no estoy seguro... Hace poco fue a mi casa, mis hijos lo extrañaban mucho. Es mejor que nada.- el rubio detective se limpió las lágrimas- Gracias por escucharme, babe.

\- Para eso están los amigos, aunque sean nuevos. Para escuchar y para dar consejos.

\- Consejos ¿Eh?

\- Ajá. Y mi consejo es... No dejes de luchar si es que en algún lugar aún queda una esperanza. Aunque sea para recuperar al Steve que es tu amigo.

Danny miró a Keoni a los ojos.

\- Ese es un consejo bastante bueno.

Keoni sonrió.

\- Eso espero.

Luego de eso decidieron finalizar el almuerzo.

Danny aún tenía un reporte que terminar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los días pasaron y dos cosas sucedieron.

Lo primero fue que Danny notó de pronto una mejoría en su relación con Steve, como si su amistad realmente volviese, de manera lenta pero segura, a lo que fue alguna vez antes del término de la relación entre Steve y Catherine, lo cual dejó al SEAL amargado con la vida. Eso, debía de admitir, lo hacía sentirse feliz.

Lo segundo, Keoni se volvió una constante en el día a día de Danny Williams, y Steve McGarrett se dio cuenta de que ni tras la partida de Cath se sintió tan preso del pánico y la desesperación como le sucedía con la simple idea de que Danny decidiese abandonarlo. Sobre todo porque Keoni en pocos días volvería al continente.

Y lo peor de todo es que él era el único culpable.

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes?

Pero ya no era momento de lamentarse de ello, sino de actuar. Y era justo lo que intentaba hacer.

Había vuelto a invadir con fuerza la vida de Danny, compartiendo los últimos días con él, tratando de preguntar más por los niños, invitarlo a tardes de cerveza en el _lanai _de la casa McGarrett y mañanas de conducir el Camaro camino al cuartel. Incluso había propuesto un par de tardes de horas post-oficina en Side Street. Todo con tal de que Keoni no le ganase por puesta de mano, eso era.

Pues bien, era hora de mostrar sus cartas por completo y voltear la partida a su favor.

Iba a combatir fuego con fuego.

Iba a cortejar a su Danno, y ni Keoni ni nadie iba a meterse en medio.

Por supuesto, Steve llevaba varios días planeándolo todo, y había decidido que si una cena fue el inicio del problema, una cena sería la solución.

Una cena romántica, en el _lanai._

Velas, vino... Un par de bistecs en la parrilla...

No, no. Eso había sido para Cath y muchas de sus otras citas.

Tenía que ser una cena elaborada.

¿Algo italiano? Si, a Danno le encantaba la comida italiana. Era hora de buscar recetas... Y un traje elegante ¿Incluso tal vez una corbata? No, solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Pantalón y una camisa descente... Compraría una nueva. Zapatos de vestir bien lustrados.

Si, la idea iba tomando forma.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Ey, Danno! ¿Cena en mi casa el viernes por la noche?

Danny parpadeó. Era apenas martes, eran las 9 de la noche y ellos eran los últimos en el lugar, impedidos de irse hasta no entregar el reporte de la vigilancia realizada durante las últimas 48 horas a un almacén de la zona industrial, que había sido utilizado por una banda para fabricar metanfetaminas.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y los sujetos ahora estaban tras las rejas, y su producto nunca más volvería a llegar a las calles. Y gracias al cielo las últimas hojas del reporte acababan de terminar de imprimirse.

Y volviendo al tema.

\- ¡Claro babe! Te separaré el día.- contestó Danny con un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina- Ahora vamos, que quiero regresar a casa y hasta donde reduerdo, vinimos juntos esta mañana. Así que a menos que quieras regresar a tu casa caminando, salgamos de una vez de aquí.

La sonrisa de Steve no podía ser más amplia.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve se miró al espejo una última vez para acomodar el cuello de su camisa, y casi salta hasta el techo cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar.

Tenía todo listo: Ensalada, spaghetti marinara, y un postre suave de frutas. Vino tinto y velas en una mesa para dos.

Tomó aire y fue a abrir la puerta.

Danny lo miró de arriba a abajo y de vuelta, con las cejas alzadas y un ligero sonrojo.

\- Steve, debiste decirme que ibas a esperar a alguien más hoy. Supongo que queda para otro día.- fue lo que dijo a manera de saludo el rubio, terminando con un suspiro.

El aludido parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿De qué hablas, Danno?

El rubio movió una mano señalando a su anfitrión de arriba a abajo.

\- Estás vestido para salir, animal. Y debe de ser algo importante para haber cambiado los pantalones cargo por algo más civilizado.

Steve entonces emitió un simple 'Oh', junto antes de negar con la cabeza, tomar al detective de una mano y arrastrarlo al interior de la vivienda.

\- ¿Steve?

\- Vamos a la mesa para que te sientes, serviré la cena en un rato. Y antes de que vengas con algo más, yo estoy vestido de la manera correcta y tú también. Jeans, camiseta y zapatillas es un atuendo que te queda perfecto... Deberías utilizarlo en la oficina.

Y mientras hablaba, llevó a Danny al _lanai_, lo sentó en la mesa, encendió las velas, atenuó la luz exterior y despareció de nuevo en busca de los dos platones que contenían la ensalada y el spaghetti.

Danny por lo pronto veía todo un tanto confundido, y decidió expresarlo en cuanto el SEAL reapareció con el primer platón.

\- Steven, exactamente ¿Qué es todo esto?

El mencionado acomodó el platón de ensalada antes de responder.

\- La cena, Daniel.

Y volver al interior en busca del plato fuerte.

Retornó una vez más y dejó el segundo platón. Por suerte había escogido una mesa lo suficientemente grande.

Finalmente sirvió algo de vino que se enfriaba a un lado en dos copas, sirvió ensalada como entrada en dos platos, y se sentó en la silla puesta estratégicamente al lado de su compañero.

Danny miró la mesa una vez más, y luego a Steve.

\- Pregunto de nuevo Steve ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Steve tragó duro.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado... Aunque siendo sinceros, su plan estaba lleno de espacios en blanco que no se preocupó por llenar debido a lo desesperado que estaba por la cercanía de Keoni.

\- Y no me digas que la cena.- la voz de Danny sonaba tan seria como la expresión pintada en su rostro.

El marinero suspiró de manera prolongada y miró a Danny, ofreciendo su mejor mirada de perrito apaleado. Podía hacer esto... podía...

\- No te vayas con Keoni al continente, Danno. Por favor.

Al rubio detective casi se le cae la quijada al suelo, y no solo por lo ridículo de la petición, sino por las implicaciones.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Steve?!- fue la respuesta casi por default- ¡¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso?!

Steve no quitó la mirada del rostro de Danny, y con seriedad respondió.

\- Estás prácticamente pegado a Keoni desde que se conocieron... y tú... ese día... Danny, le preguntaste por la Luna de miel ¡Y lo acababas de conocer!

Los ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa.

\- ¿Nos seguiste? ¡¿Por qué seguirnos?!

Steve casi hizo un puchero.

\- Prácticamente estaban arrojándote a los brazos de Kalakaua entre todas las tías ¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta?!

Las manos de Danny volaron a los lados.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me di cuenta! ¡¿Qué clase de detective no se daría cuenta de algo como eso?!

\- ¡¿Entonces?!- preguntó Steve de pronto molesto.

\- ¡Entonces nada! ¡Si no hubiese sido yo, esas mujeres locas se hubiesen buscado a otro! ¡Y Keoni me cae lo suficientemente bien para ahorrarle el calvario!

\- ¡¿Y por eso se la pasan hablando de lunas de miel imaginarias?!- preguntó Steve furioso, con los brazos cruzados y la cena ya completamente olvidada.

Danny se cruzó de brazos también y se mostró desafiante antes de contestar ya con voz más calmada.

\- No. Por eso nos la pasamos hablando de la Luna de miel bastante real que Keoni y su futuro esposo piensan tener luego de su boda... la misma que el pobre no puede contarle a nadie más si es que no quiere sufrir de la furia de las mismas mujeres locas que me arrojaron casi en sus brazos.

De acuerdo, aquello había sido rudamente explicativo. Steve parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ...Oh

Y si, de pronto Steve se sentía bastante estúpido.

Por su parte, Danny pareció desinflarse.

\- Mira, hacemos como que nada pasó y ya. Y no te preocupes, no me voy al continente, no de momento. Y no lo haría sin avisarte antes, así que...

Danny hizo ademán de pararse, y el corazón se le detuvo a Steve en el pecho. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que dejar las cosas así era malo, muy malo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, o siquiera una; su cuerpo se movió en automático y pronto evitaba que Danny se parase, arrodillándose frente a éste mientras capturaba las manos del detective entre las suyas, y lo miraba a los ojos de una manera que dejaba su alma por completo desnuda.

\- Danny, aún hay algo que debo decir... Algo que aprendí con todo eso, incluso si fue un malentendido por mi parte.- tomó una profunda bocanada de aire- Cuando Catherine- y ni bien Danny escuchó ese nombre trató de apartar las manos, pero Steve apretó el agarre y reinició- Danny, cuando Catherine se fue, me sentí un poco perdido, un poco devastado... y bastante molesto. Era una persona más en la lista de aquellos que me importaban, pero que igual me abandonaban fácilmente.- Steve rodó un poco los ojos e hizo una mueca auto despreciativa con la boca- Y admito que me he portado como un idiota, y aunque sea un poco tarde, te pido perdón por eso. Pero... sin embargo- y aquí apretó un poco más el agarre- Cuando pensé que ibas a ser tú quien se fuese... Danny ¡No podía ni respirar! ¡Y ni siquiera te habías ido aún! ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Danny por su parte sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte y rápido que latía.

¡Steve no podía estar diciendo lo que Danny desesperadamente suplicaba que le estuviese siendo dicho! ¡Esas cosas no le sucedían a él! ¿O sí?

\- Steve...- fue lo único que el rubio fue capaz de susurrar con voz trémula y ojos brillantes.

El SEAL sonrió de manera tímida y tentativa ante esa sola palabra.

\- Sé... Sé que ya son años de escuchar a la isla en pleno llamarnos 'una vieja pareja de casados' en broma, pero el asunto es... Nunca te he visto ofenderte por ello, y la verdad a mí tampoco me molestó nunca ¿Por qué me molestaría? Eres una persona maravillosa, eres inteligente, bien parecido, divertido y el mejor padre de todo el maldito mundo. Y mereces a alguien que te aprecie por todo ello, pero el problema es... que pensar que encuentres todo eso en otra persona- expiración prolongada- me aterra. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que Keoni apareció y fue entonces, luego de obligarme a mirar todo fríamente, que me di cuenta que no quiero que encuentres a otra persona que te de todo eso ¡Quiero ser yo!... Quiero ser yo. Te quiero Danno.

Una lágrima cayó de pronto sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos, y luego otra y otra.

Un sollozo.

-¿Tienes idea, estúpido animal, de cuanto soñé con escucharte decir algo como eso?

La sonrisa de Steve fue pequeña, pero significativa.

Las manos del de cabello oscuro liberaron las del otro, solo para centrarse en la tarea de abrazar a su compañero por la cintura y arrastrarlo al suelo con él, acomodándolo en su regazo tras terminar de sentarse sobre la arena.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad contigo, Danno?

Una sonrisa acuosa entre sollozos, y Danny respondió con voz trémula mientras escondía el rostro en la curva del cuello del otro.

\- Si... sí. Tienes una oportunidad, más de una. Yo también te quiero.

Steve suspiró tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se dedicó a abrazar a Danny Williams con la suficiente fuerza para no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Iba a ser una misión que seguramente le iba a tomar el resto de su vida completar, pero no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Ya luego se acordaría que había comida disponible, cuando los estómagos de ambos comenzasen a protestar. Tal vez calentar el spaghetti, mover todo a la sala y comer acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el sofá.

Ya luego vería eso. Definitivamente.

Por ahora, tener a Danny entre sus brazos era lo único que importaba.

Nunca una cena había sido tan exitosa.

**The End**

**DPH:** Departamento de policía de Honolulú

**Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno, les dije que no iba a tardar mucho en subir el final de este pequeño twoshot. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Keoni logró salir de la isla en una sola pieza para volver a New York, y logró casarse con James. A Lanni Kalakaua casi le da algo, pero luego de conocer al dulce abogado, no pudo dejar de reconocer que era un buen hombre para su hijo. Decidió comenzar a planear como convencer a la pareja de ir a vivir a Oahu... no estoy muy segura de que le funcione, pero esa mujer es de temer, así que no aseguro nada.

Steve por su parte se toma muy en serio la misión de hacer feliz a su Danno por el resto de sus días. Todos a su alrededor los apoyan como el _ohana_ que son. Danny nunca pensó que alguna vez pudiese llegar a ser tan feliz.

Por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente McDanno.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
